In recent years, in the field of display unit performing image display, a display unit (an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display unit) using a current-driven-type display element in which light emission intensity changes depending on a flowing current value, e.g., an organic EL element, has been developed, and commercialization thereof has been underway. The organic EL element is a self-luminous element unlike elements such as a liquid crystal element, and it is not necessary to provide a light source (backlight) separately. Therefore, the organic EL display unit has such characteristics that visibility of an image is high, power consumption is low, and response speed of the element is high, as compared with a liquid crystal display unit requiring a light source.
For such an organic EL display unit, various technologies for attempting to improve image quality are disclosed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an organic EL display unit that suppresses degradation of image quality due to characteristic variations of a drive transistor in each pixel circuit.